When a fault in an integrated circuit chip caused by a manufacturing defect is detected during testing, the entire integrated circuit chip is rendered non-functional unless a method of repair has been provided. Integrated circuit chips having such repair capability may use redundancy, (substitution of redundant circuits for failing circuits) partial good techniques, (ignoring or disabling some circuitry, and accepting reduced function or performance) or a combination of both. When partial good techniques are being used and partial good chips are detected during test, these chips need to be sorted into multiple part numbers based upon the exact circuit or circuit location that has failed. This indicates to the user what the function or performance of each chip will be. With more than a few circuits that could fail and still allow a partial good chip, this method becomes costly and difficult for production control organizations to administer.